Personal - Rewrite but with a Densi twist AU
by csincisfan01
Summary: What if Deeks and Kensi had been togather when Deeks was shot in Personal? What if more was going on between them then anyone knew? Ever thought about? Well I have..lol..So I decided to rewrite Personal with a diffrent twist to it. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone just thought I would give this a try, I always wanted to write Personal with more of a Densi twist to it. So I have, just so everyone is aware it will follow the episode for the most part, but there will be some A.U. in there. Anyway I hope you all enjoy, if you do please review! Thanks...

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Deeks and Kensi or NCIS Los Angeles, wish I did...All I own are the dvd's and my pics that are autographed to me from the cast...

* * *

***Deeks and Kensi's Bedroom***

Deeks was woken up from his peaceful sleep by the early morning sunlight starting, to come into the room that was now hitting him in the eyes, causing him to open them. He looked towards Kensi, who was snuggled close him. Her back pressed firm to his chest, he smiled and placed a kiss on her neck this making her turn over to face him.

"What time is it?"She mumured

"Early sugerbear...I'm going for a run, see you at work...Love you!"

"Mmmm...kay...Love you too..."Kensi mumured and dozed back off.

Deeks got up and changed into his running cloths, and headed out of their apartment and towards the beach...

***At the Beach***

Deeks ran down the beach near Marina Del Ray, the sun begin to rise higher in the sky, he looked down at his watch when it started beeping,hitting the stop button he looked back up as two women ran past him.

"Morning Ladies.." Deeks said as he passed them.

"Hey!" One of them responded to Deeks.

"Ah..Oh..Gotta love L.A..." Deeks said as he passed another woman running.

"Morning.." He said as she passed him.

"Hey!" She said back to Deeks.

Deeks thought how things would have been different, had he not fallen for Kensi-then he thought about how happy he is now. And nothing could change that feeling so far this was shaping up to be a perfect left the beach and headed up the street to the shopping area. He entered a shop called Sundune, he always stopped there after his morning run.

"...Hey Frank, did 5 miles today buddy...Okay I did 3, but I could have done 5." Deeks said as he stopped in front of the coffee pot. " Is the coffee just like I, like it? Cold and stale..." Deeks helped himself to a cup, then he looked over to Frank. Who had yet to answer him. Deeks noticed that Frank looked on edge, he then noticed the man standing in front of he looked closer he noticed the man was holding a gun.

"...Got a question for you Frank, what's the deal with these funyuns..." Deeks said as he picked up a bag and acted like they where unusual. "Why are they more expensive then Cheetos? They putting, umm fun in there?" He walked closer to the man with the gun, he hit him several times before he fell to the ground. Deeks turned him over on his chest facedown. "Turn over and stay down." Deeks said as he cuffed him.

"Marty behind you!" Frank yelled, but it was too late just as Deeks got up the man raced towards him and fired his gun, hitting Deeks in the right side. Deeks feel hard to the floor landing painfully on his back; the man came closer and aimed his right at Deeks and shot him once more in the chest. As Deeks heard the last shot, his mind went to Kensi and how he would never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG I'm at a loss for words here, you guys are amazing with the reviews that I have gotten so far. And not to mention all the ones that have added me their story alerts and their favorites. Thank you all so much, it really does mean so much to me. You all are the best. Ok onto chapter 2.

* * *

***OSP Bullpen***

Kensi entered the bullpen and headed to her desk, once there she removed her messenger bag from her shoulder.

"Oh it never fails…Oh it never fails… No matter how haggard you look at the gym, some guy will always hit on you…" Kensi said…

"What is that, a humble brag?" Callen teased

"A what?" Kensi asked

"You feign complaining, while patting yourself on the back…" Sam explained

"I don't do that, besides I handled it…" Kensi replied

"So what you are really trying to say is; even at your worst, men still hit on you." Callen relied to her.

"No,No that's not what I'm saying…." Kensi was trying to explain, but was stopped by Hetty when she approached the group.

"Morning Hetty." Sam said with a smile, one that Hetty did not return.

"Mr Deeks has been shot." Hetty informed them and Sam's smile vanished. Kensi just stood in shock, she feared for the man she loves and trusts with her life she could not lose him. She needed to get to him now; she had to make sure he was going to live; everything depended on him being ok.

"How is he? Is he going to live? Kensi knew she sounded desperate but she needed to know.

"Ms Blye he's in surgery now at Pacific Beach Medical." Hetty replied

"When did the happen Hetty?" Sam asked

"This morning at the; Sundune convenience store on Culver Blvd." Hetty informed them.

"We can take my car to the hospital." Sam said

"Mr. Hanna, I said Mr. Deeks is still in surgery, I believe that your skills would be better off at the crime scene."

"Hetty – Please – Deeks is my second partner to get shot..I really really need to be there.." Kensi didn't care if sounded like she was begging, she needed to be with Deeks..

"Go Ms. Blye, I do believe 'your' partner would want you there."

"Thank you Hetty!." Kensi said as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"Keep us posted Kens." Callen asked her as she was leaving.

"Okay..Will do.."

Hetty watched Kensi leave the bullpen, she was almost in a dead run towards the door. Stuff was starting to make more and more since now.

***Pacific Beach Medical* **

Kensi stood in the hallway waiting for news on Deeks. She clutched his badge, watch and necklace tight to her chest; she decided to place the necklace around her neck next to hers for now. As she stood there she was praying that Deeks would pull through , she did not know what she would do if she lost anyone else she loves.

Finally the doors opened; a group of nurse's pushed Deeks out on a gurney. Kensi ran towards them, stopping them so she could take ahold of his hand. She looked at one of the nurse's, "IS he going to be okay?" she asked.

"If you wait here the doctor will be right out and can answer all your questions. We need to get Mr. Deeks to post opp."

Kensi eyed the nurse. "It's Det Deeks, not Mr. Deeks, he's a Det with the LAPD."

"Ok ma'am but you still need to wait here for the doctor."

"Can you tell me where I can find him after I speak to the doctor?"

"Are you family?"

Kensi took a deep breath…"Yes I'm his wife and his partner!"

"Ok Mrs Deeks he will be down the hall inside of post-opp. Just ask the nurse at the desk for him and they will take you too him."

The nurses continued down the hall with Deeks, leaving Kensi to wait on the doctor who appeared shortly.

"Are you with Mr Deeks?" He asked, as he looked towards Kensi.

"Yes I'm Det Deeks wife and work partner." Kensi said to the doctor.

"I can tell you that Det Deeks is lucky, there were 2 shots one in the right side that missed his lungs and the other one to the chest missed the heart, but it did fracture his ribs. Like I said he's lucky, I can also tell you that a small caliber weapon was used. I can take you to post-opp and you can wait for him to wake up. Just follow me Mrs Deeks."

Kensi followed the doctor to the post-opp area, as they entered Deeks was still asleep in his bed. Kensi told the doctor thank you and sat down in the chair beside Deeks, she took ahold of his hand and let out the breath she had been holding. At least she knew he was going to be ok, now he just needs to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again you guys are the best with the reviews and everything…I'm so glad that everyone is loving this….You all are awesome….and OMG OMG…We just got the best Densi moment ever on Tue night….I was like a child jumping around my bedroom….I can't wait till next Tue night….Love you all…

Hugs!

* * *

***Deeks Hospital room***

The sound of the monitor beeping was the only sound heard in Deeks room. It had been a while since he had been brought in there from surgery, and he had yet to wake up. Kensi decided she needed to stretch her legs, so she stood and walked over to the window to look out. She glanced over at Deeks then back out the window as she thought back to the day everything changed between them.

***Start Flashback* **

Kensi had never been as scared as she was was right now, one wrong move could set off the triggers and that would be the end of her life. She would die and Deeks would never know that she loves him. She looked towards the door when she heard a voice calling her name.

"…KENSI…" Deeks called to her as he reached the door.

"Deeks! Stop!. Switch off the lights." When he did the room filled with red beams between them.

"Okay-now I know why you didn't move- this is not like some disco ball kinda thing is it?"

"They're triggers- break the beam the explosives detonates."

"Okay-bomb squad.." Deeks asked…

Kensi looked into Deeks eyes…

"Marty – Please – I can't stand here any longer – Please !"

Kensi was pleading with him, and it was breaking his heart. He knew he was going to need to act and think fast.

"No, No, It's okay – we'll go with plan B.."

"Okay what's Plan B?"

"Hmmm…. I'm working on it…" Deeks said as he looked around the room, Kensi gasp when she saw what he was doing.

"What's Plan B, to put me out of my misery?" She asked as she watched Deeks add something to his gun.

"They're laser triggers," Deeks said as he added a laser aim to his gun. "If the collector is receiving light at the right frequency, it's not going to register the beam has been broken."

"Okay, you've done this before right?"

"Yeah – no – I mean kinda of yeah – well you know, in a book. It was very helpful…"

Deeks saw the disappointment in her face.

"We could call the bomb squad." He reminded her

"No – No- Just do it…"

"Okay-" Deeks picked a laser to aim at.

"That one first…" Kensi told him.

"Ready!" Deeks asked as he pointed the laser and aimed, Kensi stepped over the beam slowly. "Kens you good?" He asked as she stopped to look at him, she was tired and sweaty. Deeks pointed the laser beam at another trigger.

"…Okay…" he told her as she continued. "….Easy Kens…." He said as she leaned backwards to go under one of the triggers. Kensi looked at one the triggers and told him to aim at that one.

"I can't get that one, you're going to have to do it yourself." Kensi saw the fear in his eyes, cause it mirrored her own right now.

"…Easy Kens…." He said as she crawled under the red beam feet first, when she finally stood up they were face to face, only one beam between them. Deeks held out his hands to her – she looked deep into his eyes and his soul.

"..Are you sure?" she asked

"..Honestly – No…" He said, even as she placed her hands in his.

"…On three we go..you good?" He asked as he gripped her hands tight in his…Kensi took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Marty…wait…you need to know before we do this…I love you…"

Deeks looked deep into her mismatched eyes…

"…So do I Fern…So do I…" They both nodded in agreement..

"…One.." Deeks said

"….Two…" Kensi added

"….Three…" They said together…

As Deeks pulled her over the beam, the room blew them both out of the door and they were thrown outside. Deeks hit the ground hard landing on his back and head, Kensi landed on top of him, Deeks let out a grunt but he was happy they were out and alive. With Kensi still on top of him, he took a moment to push her hair out of her face.

"Deeks what's your status?" Callen asked over the comm…

"We're good…" Deeks said as Kensi still remained on top of him.

"You okay?" Deeks asked with a smile.

"Uh – huh…I got to pee…" She said returning the smile

"I think I just did…" He told her and they both laughed..

"Marty – I meant what I said; I really do love you…"

"And I Love you too Fern…" Deeks pulled Kensi's face down to his and placed a long passionate kiss on her.

***End Flashback***

Kensi turned away from the window and walked back over to Deeks's bed. She sat down on the side and leaned close to him, she ran her hand over his scruff and up to his shaggy hair. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and saw that it was Callen calling.

"Callen, what's up?" She asked softly into the phone

{ "Just checking in on Deeks." }

Kensi stood and walked out of the room so she could talk to Callen. "He's out of surgery and the doctor says he's going to be fine, anything new on your end?"

{ "Same grey mustang that was spotted at the crime scene was also spotted down the road from Deeks apartment this morning." }

"So that means that he didn't just walk in on a robbery?"

{ "No he was targeted , this mean visitation hours are over now, you're on protection detail. Sam and I are headed your way. }

"Okay thanks for the update." Kensi said as she ended the call. She returned to Deeks room, and sat back down on his bed, taking his hand in hers. She then decided to move closer to him, placing his hand on her abdomen and her hand on his face. "Wake up Marty, we need you now."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks everyone for your continued support of this, I'm so glad that everyone has been enjoying it so far…I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS.. You guys make my day and make me smile…Love all of you… Densi fans are the best… Hugs to everyone….

* * *

Kensi was still in her place on Deeks bed, just waiting for him to open his eyes. Finally she was rewarded when she heard his voice.

"Am I dead? – Cause I feel like I should be dead. " Deeks said…

"Hey there; your awake…and no, you're not dead yet .." Kensi said as she stood up off the bed and walked closer to the head of the bed. She leaned over the rail, both the necklaces coming out from under her shirt.

"…You're not getting rid of us that easy Marty.."

"Do I know you?"

Kensi had a look of fear on her face.. "…Marty.."

"….Marty, my name is Marty – Really? Are you my nurse?"

"….No Marty, I'm Kensi…I'm your wife…" Kensi was starting to panic; she started to call for a nurse when Deeks stopped her…

"I'm just kidding- I remember you Fern, I remember our wedding and the tiny little Kensi/Marty hibernating inside of you."

Kensi let out a deep breath.."Yeah, you're a funny guy, I'm gonna punch you in your bullet hole…"

"That sounds vaguely dirty, would you really want to do that here, or wait till we get home…AHHH!" Deeks cried out in pain as he tried to sit up..

"Hi." A nurse said walking in.

"Umm, I'm sorry security, can I see your I.D. please." Kensi asked walking over to the nurse, after checking her I.D she let the nurse do her work.

"Nice to see your awake Det Deeks, how do you feel?" She asked as she checked his I.V.

"Better and Better!" Deeks said with a smile

"Pain release button, call button…" The nurse pointed out the different buttons to Deeks. "If you need anything, I'm just outside Det Deeks."

"You can call me Marty…Nurse – Debby.." She showed him her I.D.

As Kensi watched the scene unfold she felt anger and jealousy- Nusre Debby just laughed and walked away. Kensi was staring at Deeks.

"What?" He asked.

"What, you are really going to ask me that."

"Come on surgerbear, what's wrong.." Deeks asked

"What is it with guys and nurses? Wait maybe it's the fact that you openly flirted with her while I stood right here in the room.."

"Oooo I since some jealousy here; it's true nurses are helpful and caring, but I would rather you give me my sponge bath. Deeks said trying to get back on Kensi good side.

"Oh, I should shoot you myself."

"We both know you love me too much to do that, besides you need to get in-line. You guys catch my shooter yet?"

"What makes you think we haven't?"

"You heighted security, you're checking badges, you're obviously expecting unwanted visitors." Deeks pointed out as Kensi came to sit next to Deeks , she took his hand in hers.

"I'm protecting my husband and my baby's father. The guys that shot you this morning, did you recognize them?"

"It's hard to remember, I didn't walk in on a robbery? Is that what your telling me."

"Marty…you were targeted.."

"Ugh…Really.."

"There's footage of the from the crime scene, just down the street from the apartment this morning."

"Kens, that means they could have seen you!" Deeks started to panic..

"Hey Hey I'm safe, I'm here with you…"

"Why would someone what to target me?"

"I'm sure we all have a very long list of people that hate us."

"Yeah." Deeks said

Kensi laid down beside Marty on the bed, she just wanted to be close to him for a while. "Anyone else you want me to contact?"

Deeks placed a kiss on her head. "No my wife and child are right here, that's all the family I have."


End file.
